smokeypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Campus Locations
Campus Locations Finding and/or locating things on campus can be difficult for many. Some being students who are incoming freshmen, and others who might have transferred in from another institution. Even for some students who have attended The University of Tennessee for one, two, or three or more years still find it difficult to locate buildings on campus. You could be having difficulties finding the library, or the Student union. You could also have trouble locating a building for class. With the campus being so large, it is easy to get lost and misdirected. As a transfer student, found that out quick. The campus is easily a mile long in either direction when in the middle of it. I would like to inform new incoming freshmen and transfer students in this article to help find out where campus resources can be found, and how to access them. Being a new student can be difficult for many different reasons. Locating things on campus can be one of those difficulties. The University of Tennessee has a website like any other institution. A lot of people may find the website difficult to navigate through, this article should help with the location aspect of it. The first thing I want to recommend is going to the UTK website. Googling UTK.edu will get you there. From there you have many options. The bar at the top of the webpage contains different categories. It mentions Apply, Visit, Give, and a Menu option. Clicking the menu option and opening up the Map option will get you started. From there, a picture color coded map will show up. This a picture of the whole campus from an above perspective. Like I mentioned before, everything is color coded, so it helps with picturing things in your head when you have never seen any of these buildings. I was not aware of this UTK Maps section until a current student mentioned it to me. I am a transfer student as i mentioned before, So in order for me to get around campus and find my classes, I had to access this and utilize this feature. The UTK maps not only shows the image of campus, it has many other features like the following * Building Labels * Special Events * Buildings * Parking * Student Success Resources * Dining * Points of interest * Accessibility * Construction * Safety * Technology * Restrooms * Sustainability * Street ownership With these features, you can basically learn and find out about anything on campus that is going on, or where it is at. In this article, I will walk you through the basics in order to utilize this feature of UTK to the best of your ability as a new or transfer student. The UTK Maps features also allows you to see the Transit busses that come around campus. It shows which bus takes which rout. You can also find the time for these routes by clicking on any transit route. For example, if I have a class on “The Hill” I will click on The Hill Route. There are 7 different transit options. When you hover your clicker over the transit options, the routes will be highlighted on the map to the right of the screen to show the exact route to avoid any confusion on which transit to take. The first feature I learned to use on UTK Maps was entering the name of my class building I was looking for. You can do this by clicking the orange search icon in the left corner of the website page. You can enter any name of any building on campus and it will show up. Another thing that I realized using this feature was that if I am using this map on my phone I can use my current location to see the distance from where I am, to the locating I entered or am going too. Anything that you are looking for on campus can basically be found by accessing this feature again on UTK Maps. Whatever you are looking for, you can search. If you want to learn more about something on campus like parking, you can click the parking option and a number of options will pop up. This will allow you to see where parking is allowed on campus, and also where your parking pass is allowed. It shows options for Commuters, Non-Commuters, Faculty and Staff, Bike Racks, and Motorcycles. With these options to choose from, it makes it way easier to find what you are looking for or what you are trying to find out about. Another interesting option is construction. This may seem like an odd option, but in my opinion, it is underrated. This feature allows you to see where construction is going on on campus, and if it will affect you getting to your destination. Again, by simply clicking on the option, it will take you where you need to go. If you click on something by accident or on something that you weren't looking for, a back button is available. Many things are much easier to find with this feature that The University of Tennessee makes available through the UTK website. I hope this article was helping and you are able to navigate through campus as you should.